


The Sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war was over, but so was his husbands life.  Many nights like this Draco gets up and puts on his husbands sweater, but how is this night any different?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 45





	The Sweater

Draco got out of bed, what was it midnight one? He didn't know nor did he care. This is his only way of ever falling back asleep. Outside the lightning came cracking down, the smell of the rain seeping through the windows. His small cottage was silent.

Draco sighed, getting out Fred's sweater and cologne. He sprayed a tiny bit of the scented clearish liquid onto the Weasley sweater, he put the bottle down with a clack. He pulled the sweater over his slender skinny frame, sniffing the sweater. He sat back down, pulling the covers over him, slowly he fell back asleep...

Maybe it was happy when he didn't wake up again? But he thought of it as a blessing, now it being the way to continue on with his husband, his uncle and a woman who fiercely made him think about Hermione Granger...


End file.
